Brothers and Coasters
by snipsa
Summary: Don and Charlie at an amusementpark? Can only be amusing...


_Disclaimer – Numb3rs + Snipsa equals no connection. In other words, I don't own them! I just like to bring them out to play a bit. No money is being made of this little ditty!_

* * *

**Of brothers and coasters**

"No Charlie, there is absolutely no way!" Don Eppes looked at his younger brother as though he had grown an extra head.

"Ah come on Don, we can't leave here without doing it!" Charlie Eppes was getting fed up with his brother. He just couldn't fathom how his big brother, the man that feared nothing, didn't want to do this. He was an FBI agent; how could he not want to experience the rush?

"Charles Eppes, I told you once and I'll say it again, there is no way on this earth or any other realm that you'll get me to go along with you on this. I brought you here, you did your equations, now let's go!"

Charlie could see his brothers' nostrils flaring and knew he had to tread lightly. He was getting into dangerous Don territory now.

"Yeah, I did my equations, but I still need to test them out, I can't tell the students that Maths can even be applied on something as distant as a roller coaster if I don't test my findings. I need to know whether or not my velocity calculations and the incorporation of the Pythagorean theorem actually works in this case."

"Charlie, you know how I feel about high-tech talk." Don watched his brothers' face go crimson as he realized he was speaking way above his brother's knowledge area again.

"Oh sorry, you see what I've realized is that you can exactly determine the force of impact that gravitation will have on you around each bend and curve by a mixture of…"

"Charlie, do I _need_ to know this?" Don looked quizzically at his brother trying to convey the point that this had nothing to do with the debate.

"I guess your right, it's just, I'd _really_ like to test out these findings, and we've come all the way, please Don do it for me, just this once." Charlie tried his best puppy dog eyes on his brother but it didn't seem to do any good.

"No Charlie! I'm not getting on that thing, I love my life thank you very much, and I'd like to keep all limbs attached!"

"Do I need to give you the probabilities of this thing crashing? You have a better chance of choking to death on a pen than you have of dying on a coaster."

"Yeah well that's why I don't chew my pens."

"That's not the point!"

"And what is?" Don was actually quite curious on the truth behind his brother's statement. He couldn't believe that people actually choked on their pens, but decided to keep that discussion for a later stage.

"Don you work for the FBI, you know that in all probability you can die in the field, but you go out there anyways. You're not afraid then, now when there really isn't anything to fear, why do you not want to go?"

"It's heights and it's speed Charlie, and… No, that's about it, heights and speed."

"But you're not afraid of heights, and I've been with you on a chase, you're definitely a speed freak, so why not a coaster?"

"Well let's see if I can put this in Charlie speak. Don plus heights equals no problem. Don plus speed equals hell yes, but Don plus heights plus speed equals scared out of his wits. That better?"

"Well you forgot something in that equation of yours."

"Yeah, what's that?" Don watched his brother as a smug smile swept over his face.

"A very determined Charlie."

"CHARLIE!"

"Donnie!"

"Please, don't make me do this, please." By this time Don was basically begging his brother.

"We all have to overcome our fears Don."

"Nope, fears are good for you, keeps you on your toes is my saying."

"Don, if you really didn't want to do this you'd have left this line a long time ago."

As Charlie said this, the roller coaster came to a stop in front of them and it was their time to get on it.

"Charlie, I swear, if this thing crash I'm never talking to you again, _ever_!"

"Well I'd say that's a given." Charlie couldn't help but let a smile creep in as he saw all colour drain from his brother's face.

"CHARLIE!"

"Sorry Don, just sit back and try to enjoy this, okay?"

"Doubt that very…. Ahh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

* * *

"Wow, that was actually fun, I wanna go again, please Charlie." Don looked at the green face of his brother and failed to keep the smirk from appearing. 

"Ahh, no, that's okay, thanks for doing this Don, really, uhm, let's not do this again, my calculations were on the dot, and I'm happy as is, I think we can scratch this from places to visit again. Let's go home, NOW!"

As Charlie's little monologue drew to a close Don couldn't keep his laughter at bay any longer.

"But Charlie, I wanted to go on the dodgems!"

"No Don, no ways, you know me and cars!"

"But these are okay to crash!"

"NO!"

"Please Charlie?"

"DONNY!"

* * *

A/N - As always, reviews are much appreciated! Any grammar and spelling mistakes? Please let me know. I hate those things! (ESL makes me worry a bit more than the average fanfictioner ;) )


End file.
